


Happiness Is Only Real When Shared

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressure is building inside Harry, and despite all the anxiety racing through his veins, he's aching for release...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Is Only Real When Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3

Harry yawned broadly as he made his way to the second floor bathroom.  He could no longer suppress the nerves that were running through his body. Nerves of what was about to come.

But now, when his worries and sleep nearly consumed him, his mind went astray to more urgent matters.  For far too long he’d acted like it was nothing but an illusion that haunted his dreams.  This night he finally broke and had to give in to his urges.

He opened the door, closed it behind him, and hastily unzipped himself; freeing his aching cock. He groaned softly as his fingers closed around the warm, pulsating flesh. He knew that he wouldn’t last long. It would be impossible after all those years of celibacy that Harry'd forced upon himself.

Harry felt pressure building in his scrotum, knowing he was on the verge of an explosion of pleasure, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Harry, I know you’re in there.” It was Ron.

“Open the door, Harry. I wanna finish what you started...years ago. So don’t bother put it back.”

Harry’s instinct took over, erasing all questions and second thoughts. He opened the door, and was pushed against the wall by Ron, who quickly dropped to his knees and engulfed Harry’s cock with warmth and wetness. It only took a couple of sucks, before Harry cried out as he generously spurted inside his lover’s mouth.

“What about you?”  Harry said, as he made himself decent.

“Later,” Ron whispered huskily as he hugged Harry.

“Harry, what are you doing with my brother in your arms?!”

They  looked into the raging eyes of Ginny. They’d forgotten to lock the door.

“You stupid woman,” Harry hissed. “Can’t you see Ron is overtaken by emotions? It’s his big brother’s wedding.”

“I didn’t realise it would affect you like this,” Ginny mumbled softly. “Come on. Bill and Fleur are ready for their dance.”

“Do you think she bought it?” Harry whispered when Ginny was out of earshot.

“Hardly,” Ron said, smirking. “But even she has to admit that happiness is only real when shared.” 

And he placed a kiss on Harry’s lips, before joining the other wedding guests.


End file.
